


A Typical Day with the Stylinsons

by MGirl113



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Louis, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Harry, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, One Shot, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Harry, Sweet Louis, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, True Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Basically fluff where Louis is short and ticklish and Harry likes to use that to his advantage.





	A Typical Day with the Stylinsons

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much just combined like 3 tumblr prompts so yeah enjoy

_**CRASH!** _

Harry's head shot up with a start. He looked right and left for the source of the strangely abrupt noise. He had been about to ask his boyfriend where the crash came from, when he realized that the space beside him where he usually slept was empty. Wait- where _was_ Louis?  


He quirked his eyebrows curiously, walking into the kitchen entrance. What he saw next made him smile fondly.  


Louis was standing on his toes trying to reach a plate from the top shelf. His fingertips were many inches away from the wooden surface, and his face was in a determined grimace. A chair that had clearly been knocked over was laying on its side next to him.  


Harry chuckled. "Um... _Hi_ , Louis."  


Louis turned to him with a shocked expression, not realizing he was there. "Oh, good morning Hazza," he said, not acknowledging the obvious struggle he had previously been practicing. 

"Hi, Boobear," Harry smiled, watching amusedly as the shorter lad propped himself back on his tiptoes trying to reach.

"Hi," Louis said with his tongue sticking out of through his lips. Harry suppressed a laugh as Louis propped the chair up and proceeded to climb on to it in an attempt to reach the top shelf once again.

"Uuugh," Louis groaned. His fingertips just barely grazed the surface of the wooden surface. Meanwhile, Harry was still leaning by the doorway with an amused grin. "Why do we even _have_ shelves this tall!!?" Louis exclaimed in frustration.

"Louis, do you need me to get it for you?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Louis turned to him with a gasp. "W-W-I..." he stammered, with a flustered expression. "How _dare_ you insult the vertically challenged!" He exclaimed his his hands on his hips.

Harry laughed humorously. " _Okay_ then..."

" _Humph_ ," Louis crossed his arms childishly.

Harry chuckled as he sat down at the kitchen table, taking his phone out of his back pocket to scroll through Instagram.

Moments later, he heard Louis whine. 

"Harrryyy?"

Harry turned to his with a charismatic grin. "Yes, babe?"

Louis let out a defeated sigh and pouted. "Help meeee..."

"That's what I thought," Harry chuckled. He grabbed the plate with ease, as Louis stared with an irritated expression. 

"What do we say?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks..." Louis mumbled, talking the plate from him. "Fuck you and your tallness."

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry laughed.

"I used to be taller than you, y'know!" Louis argued like a child. " _And_ I'm older! Why are you not shorter than me!?"

Harry smiled fondly. "I don't know. Personally, I love your shortness," he said, resting an elbow on Louis' shoulder. Louis grumbled annoyedly.  


"I _hate_ it when you do that," he muttered.  


"Well if you don't like _that_..." Harry started. Without a word, Harry grabbed Louis' sides and lifted him into the air. He was surprisingly light. Louis let out a surprised yelp.

"Do you like this?" He teased.

"No! I don't!" Louis yelled back, flailing his arms. "Let me _down_!"

Harry dropped him down with a playful smile, squeezing Louis' sides in the process.

Louis squeaked," Dohon't do that!" 

"Why not?" Harry teased. 

"It tickles!" Louis blushed furiously.

"Oh, _does_ it now?" Harry raised an eyebrow, poking his side, taking note of how Louis shied away from his touch, slapping his hand.

"Yes, it does!" He whined. "And I hate it! I don't like being tickled, Harry!"

"You don't?" Harry pouted jokingly. "So you wouldn't  like it if I did _this_?" Harry asked, pinching Louis' side. The smaller boy shrieked a laugh.

"No! Stop it!" Louis glared at his annoyedly. 

"Or _this_?" Harry blew in his ear.

"Stohohop!"

"Or maybe _this_?" He tickled his stomach.

"Harry, don't!" Louis yelled frustratedly with hot cheeks.

"Don't? Don't what?" Harry pretended to be confused.

"Tickle me!" Louis answered in a huff.

"Tickle you? Okay, if you insist..." Harry shrugged.

"No, _WAIT_ -ah!" Louis yelped as Harry lunged for him, pinning him on the floor.  


"You know _another_ good thing about me being bigger than you?"

"W-What?" Louis asked worriedly.

"I can hold you down," Harry smirked. "And I can do _this_." At this moment, Harry's menacing hand approached Louis' tummy.

" _Waitwaitwait_! Haz, don't!" Louis shrieked. "Please don't do this. I am so fucking ticklish- if you even _touch_ me I will kick you in the balls!" He warned.

"That sound like a challenge," Harry smirked. And without warning, he released an merciless tickle attack on Louis' poor stomach and sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Louis laughed loudly. "STOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He tried to struggle, but Harry's strong arm and legs held him down, leaving him defenseless to Harry's nimble fingers on h sensitive be skin.

"Hmm..." Harry hummed through Louis' mirthful laughter. "Where is LouBear ticklish?" He asked himself. "How about...here?" Louis squealed as Harry dug into his rib cage, giving extra attention to the space in between.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY! DOHOHOHOHON'T!" He hollered as Harry counted his ribs. "PLEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHAHAHRE!"

"Or here?" He poked and prodded Louis' jawline, making the older lad scrunch up his neck.

"Hahahahahahaha," he giggled, his eyes crinkling up as he laughed. "Nohahahaha! Stohahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, Louis. You are _so_ cute. And the fact that you're ticklish makes you _even_ cuter," Harry cooed. "You act so tough sometimes, but as soon as someone pokes you, you crumble. It's funny how such a simple thing like tickling can reduce you into a giggling mess."

If Louis hadn't been laughing so hard he would've groaned in annoyance. But he was so _fucking_ ticklish that it was no prevail. And if anything, the tickle talk made him even more sensitive. And he hated it. If he wasn't so ticklish, he'd punch Harry in the face. But as soon as Harry's fingers brushed against the skin in his underarms, he lost it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! NONO! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEAHAHAHAHA!"  Louis shrieked, his laughter raising an octave. "IHIHIHIHIHI CAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"I don't know, I think you're doing just _fine_ , LouBear," Harry spoke to the hysterical boy under him.

"FUHUHUHUHUHUCK YOUHUHHAHAHA!" Louis had tears of mirth streaming down his face.

Harry pouted. "Well, _that_ wasn't very nice." Louis almost didn't hear him over his high pitched laughter. "Looks like _you_ need to be punished." Harry then turned around, yet still managed to keep Louis down. 

As soon as Louis felt the fingers ghosting over his sole, he knew he was fucked.

"Wait! _NONONONO_ -AHAHAHAHAHA!" Louis screamed. He didn't think he'd _ever_ been tickled this bad before. "AHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You had enough, Louis?" Harry asked smugly, dragging his nails between his louis.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Louis managed to scream between fits of laughter. "PLEHEHEHAHAHASE STOHOHAHAP!"

So, without warning, Harry jumped off of Lou, leaving the smaller lad to scratch the phantom tickles away.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry stood up, dusting himself off from being on the floor.

"Interesting!?" Louis exclaimed furiously. "That was _awful_!"

"Maybe for you," Harry grinned. "I thought it was _adorable_."

Louis blushed. "Shut up. I'm _not_ adorable. I'm badass."

Harry then tasered him in the side.

"Okay, _okay_!" Louis giggled. "Whatever!"  


Harry chuckled fondly. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you, too, Hazza," Louis smiled.

"Let's go back to bed, yeah?"   


"Yeah. I wanna cuddle you," Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.  


"Adorable."

"Shut up."

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> hey, if y'all want me to do more tickle stuff, let me know. i'd be happy to. :)


End file.
